


The Friends I Have Made

by EmberLeo



Series: Dragon Age: The Musical! [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Filk, Gen, Parody, Song - Freeform, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberLeo/pseuds/EmberLeo
Summary: A song about the many companions of Dragon AgeTo the tune of "My Favorite Things"with apologies to Rodgers and Hammerstein





	The Friends I Have Made

Iron-willed seekers who battle with shadows  
Dwarf storytellers with really cool crossbows      
Hairless elf scholars who walk in the Fade  
These are a few of the friends I have made!  
  
Sneaky lay-sisters with messenger ravens  
Antivan ladies - political mavens          
Handsome ex-templars at home with a blade      
These are a few of the friends I have made!  
  
Rebel mages! Ronin Templars! Fade-rifts breach the sky!  
I simply assemble the friends I have made, and then I don't have to die!      
  
Lesbian archers with punk inclinations  
First enchanters who resist all temptations  
Grizzled old wardens whose values one strayed  
These are a few of the friends I have made!      
  
Compassion spirits who want to be human  
'Vint necromancers with fashion acumen  
Ben-Hassrath agents, not here to invade  
These are a few of the friends I have made!  
  
Nightmare spiders! Ancient Darkspawn! Boss fight in the sky!  
It's time to assemble the friends I have made, and hope that we won't all die!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAII and Origins are in the works. Presumably I'll write a 4th verse when we get there... Oh, hey, Awakening! Hmm...


End file.
